The present invention relates to carriers for sporting equipment and the like, and in particular to a carrier for tennis equipment.
Equipment brought to a tennis court by a tennis player generally consists, at a minimum, of a tennis racquet and balls. Often, however, tennis shoes, socks, toiletry items such as combs an/or hair brushes, and occasionally even a thermos of a drinkable beverage, are also brought to the court.
Such equipment is customarily carried as two separate parcels, one of which is the racquet and the other of which is ordinarily a canvas or other soft material flight bag type satchel for holding the remaining paraphernalia. Not only are the two separate parcels inconvenient to carry, but very little protection is offered against damage to the equipment. For example, while the rim and strung portion of the racquet may be somewhat protected against impact by attaching thereto a conventional open-sided protective framework, such a framework affords no protection to the handle of the racquet against impact or abrasion, or to the racquet as a whole against rain. Where the racquet is strung with cat gut, exposure to rain can readily ruin the stringing and necessitate restringing. Relative to the satchel, the soft sides thereof offer little if any resistance against crushing injury to the contents therein which may include, by way of example, a spare pair of eyeglasses or a relatively frangible thermos bottle. Further, such satchels are generally noncompartmentalized and do not maintain separate and in a neat condition equipment carried therein. Also, while some satchels are of sufficient size to accommodate therewithin the head of a tennis racquet with the handle thereof extending exterior of the satchel, the resulting "single" parcel is geometrically unweildy and heavy, making carrying thereof for any period of time a difficult and tiring task.